


Goes With the Robes

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Graduation, Honoring Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter's college graduation.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Goes With the Robes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> The [one _FFH_ deleted scene I wish they'd left in](https://twitter.com/mcu_direct/status/1177566809697841152?lang=en), for context.

May hugs him so hard it hurts, until Peter has to physically push her away so he can breathe.

“College grad,” she says, awed, like it’s only now hitting her, even after that interminable ceremony. “Makes me feel old.”

“You? Never.”

She winks, then taps the sunglasses that keep slipping down his nose in the Boston heat. “Nice touch, by the way. Really goes with the robes.”

“Yeah? I wasn’t sure...” He ducks his head. “Maybe wearing them was silly?”

“No, honey, not at all. He’d be honored.” She pulls Peter into another hug. “I knew you’d grow into them.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
